A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 19 - Arya V
Arya V ist das neunzehnte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Auf dem Weg zu einem Dorf, dass sie erkunden wollen, entdeckt Gendry, dass Arya Stark ein Mädchen ist. Arya erzählt ihm, wer sie wirklich ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Dorf von Ser Gregor Clegane und seinen Männern eingenommen wurde, und Gendry wird gefangen genommen. Während sie ihn retten wollen, gerät Heiße Pastete in Panik, wodurch auch Arya gefangen genommen wird. Dann wird Lommy Grünhand von einem Speerträger getötet, weil er zu stark verletzt ist, um weiter laufen zu können. Synopsis Arya und die anderen marschieren am Götterauge entlang Arya Stark und die Anderen hatten bis zur nächsten Nacht gewartet, bis sie sich nach dem Angriff auf die Feste wieder zurück in die Stadt am Götterauge getraut hatten. Heiße Pastete und Lommy Grünhand waren immer noch verängstigt, aber Ser Amory Lorch und seine Männer waren längst weg. Die Feste war teilweise geschleift worden, und überall lagen Leichen herum, an denen sich Hunde oder Wölfe gütlich getan hatten. Gendry wollte wieder gehen, aber Arya bestand darauf, dass sie nach Yoren suchen müssten, denn sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser harte Mann der Nachtwache gefallen sein könnte. Sie finden seine Leiche mit einem gespaltenen Schädel, und um ihn herum liegen vier Lennister-Männer. Sie heben eine Grube für Yoren aus, doch es sind zu viele, um alle zu bestatten. Als sie ihn in das Grab legen, möchte sie ihn am liebsten gleichzeitig treten und um ihn weinen. Die einzigen Überlebenden sind Haujock, Kurtz und Tabber, die sich im Wehrturm verschanzt hatten. Auch sie wurden angegriffen, aber weil es nur einen leicht zu verteidigenden Zugang gab, konnten sie alle Angriffe abwehren, indem sie die Leiter in den zweiten Stock hochzogen. Nun öffneten sie die Tür auf Gendrys Ruf hin, und Kurtz schlägt vor, weiter nach Norden zu ziehen, was Arya hoffen lässt, doch noch nach Winterfell zu gelangen. Sie ließen den See Götterauge östlich liegen und mieden die Straßen, wodurch sie nur langsam vorwärts kamen. Arya wäre nur zu gerne in den See gesprungen, um sich endlich noch einmal sauber zu fühlen, aber sie wagt es nicht, weil sie Angst um ihr Geheimnis hat. Ihre verschlissenen Schuhe wirft sie eines Tages weg und muss sich eine Zeitlang daran gewöhnen, barfuß zu gehen, aber dann geht es gut und sie genießt es sogar, den Schlamm zwischen ihren Zehen zu spüren. Nun beobachtet Arya ein Fischerdorf mit 26 Häusern von einem Baum aus, auf den sie geklettert ist. Einige der Kamine rauchen. Es ist das erste Zeichen von Leben, seit sie aus dem Wehrturm geflohen sind. Die Lennisters haben alles getötet und niedergebrannt: Dörfer, Septen, Bauernhöfe, Burgen, Scheunen, Wälder. Die Häuser in dem Dorf versprechen Schutz und Wärme, wenn es nicht Ser Amory Lorch ist, der dort haust. Arya beobachtet das Dorf eine ganze Weile, um sicher zu sein, aber es ist zu weit entfernt, als dass man etwas erkennen könnte. Nur einmal hört sie ein Pferd wiehern. Sie sieht viele Krähen, die über dem Dorf kreisen, und im Nordosten sieht sie eine kleine bewaldete Insel im See und drei schwarze Schwäne, die sie um ihre Freiheit beneidet. Auch hätte sie sie gern gegessen, denn sie haben keine Nahrung mehr und ernähren sich seit Tagen von Beeren, Würmern und Käfern. Arya hatte auch versucht, Fische mit der bloßen Hand zu fangen, wie sie es bei Koss gesehen hatte, aber es war wesentlich schwieriger, als es aussah. Die Käfer schmecken gar nicht so schlecht, und sie sind leichter zu finden, und als Kind hatte sie einmal einen gegessen, um Sansa Stark zu schockieren. Auch Wiesel hat keine Probleme damit, Käfer zu essen, im Gegensatz zu Heiße Pastete, Lommy und Gendry. Die meiste Zeit essen sie einen Brei, den Kurtz aus Eicheln und Wasser herstellen kann, aber auch der schmeckt widerlich. Leider war Kurtz kurz später gestorben, denn er hatte einen Pfeil abbekommen, als er in dem Wehrturm die Leiter hochgezogen hatte. Tabber hatte die Wunde mit Moss und Schlamm geschlossen, aber es hatte nicht geholfen, die Wunde eiterte und Kurtz starb schließlich. Haujock und Tabber teilten Kurtz' Habseligkeiten unter sich auf, sie begruben Kurtz unter Steinen und zogen weiter. Dann verließen Haujock und Tabber die Restlichen unter dem Vorwand, jagen zu gehen. Sie kehrten einfach nicht zurück, und schließlich drängte Gendry, weiterzuziehen. Dann hört Arya, wie Heiße Pastete das Bellen eines Hundes nachmacht, eine Art der Verständigung, die Kurtz ihnen noch beibringen wollte, bevor er verstarb. Arya klettert den Baum in Windeseile wieder hinab, indem sie sich an den Wassertanz erinnert, und springt die letzten zwei Meter auf den Boden, indem sie sich gekonnt abrollt. Unten angekommen diskutieren die Jungen, wie es weitergehen soll: Gendry ist vorsichtig, aber Heiße Pastete will sich einfach ergeben und hoffen, dass sie ihnen zu essen geben. Lommy kann wegen seiner Wunde an der Wade mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr gehen, und sie haben ihm eine Trage gebaut, auf der sie ihn hinter sich herziehen. Beim Tragen nervt er Arya ständig mit seinem Gerede darüber, dass er Hunger habe und dass Yoren sich hätte ergeben sollen. Nun stimmt Heiße Pastete zu, der sagt, Lorch hätte sie in Ruhe gelassen, wenn sie sich erbeben hätten. Gendry erwidert, dass Lords und Ritter sich nur gegenseitig gefangen nähmen, um Lösegelder zu fordern, dass sie sich aber nicht um das einfache Volk scheren würden. Heiße Pastete und Lommy lamentieren, dass sie Hunger haben und dass sie wie die Krähen tote Fische, die Krähen selbst oder Wildschweine essen könnten, aber Arya weiß, dass das nicht so einfach geht, denn sie war einmal bei einer Jagd ihres Vaters im Wolfswald dabei. Gendry entscheidet, dass er am Abend zusammen mit Arya das Dorf auskundschaften will. Lommy und Heiße Pastete beschweren sich dann, dass sie sie nicht alleine im Wald lassen könnten, denn es gebe Wölfe in der Nähe und sie dürften kein Feuer machen, um sich zu wehren. Lommy ergänzt, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall ergeben sollten, denn er bräuchte auch Medizin für sein Bein. Gendry verspricht, ihm Beinmedizin mitzubringen, wenn sie welche fänden, dann setzt er seinen Helm auf und stapft mit Arya los. Arya und Gendry spionieren das Dorf aus Auf dem Weg zum Dorf hält Gendry an und sagt, dass er denke, dass Lommy bald sterben werde. Arya ist nicht überrascht, denn sie hat gefühlt, wie warm dessen Haut ist und wie sehr seine Wunde stinkt. Sie schlägt vor, einen Maester zu finden, aber Gendry sagt, das sei unwahrscheinlich und würde ohnehin nichts nützen, da ein Maester nicht mit ihnen kommen würde, was Arya anzweifelt, während sie an den gutmütigen Luwin denkt. Er schlägt vor, Lommy zurückzulassen, denn er würde dasselbe mit ihnen machen, außerdem sei er genervt von Lommys ständigem Gezetere. Er sagt auch, dass Arya die einzige sei, die zu etwas tauge, obwohl sie nur ein Mädchen sei. Arya trifft ein Schlag und sie behauptet, dass sie kein Mädchen sei, aber Gendry sagt, dass sie ihn nicht für dumm verkaufen solle und um ihn zu überzeugen müsse sie ihm ihr Geschlechtsteil zeigen. Verzweifelt versucht Arya, das Thema auf Gendry zu lenken, der ihrer Meinung nach auch etwas verbirgt, sonst wären die Goldröcke nicht hinter ihm her. Gendry bleibt dabei, dass er nicht wisse, warum sie ihn suchen, dafür fragt er Arya, warum sie denkt, dass sie sie suchen. Arya wird klar, dass sie ihm entweder die Wahrheit sagen oder ihn mit Nadel töten muss, und sie entscheidet sich, ihm zu vertrauen. Als sie sagt, dass sie Arya Stark aus dem Haus Stark sei, dauert es einen Moment, bis Gendry begreift, wen er vor sich hat, nämlich die Tochter der einstigen Hand des Königs. Plötzlich wird er sogar verlegen und entschuldigt sich für alles, was er ihr gegenüber gesagt hat und was sich in Gegenwart einer Lady nicht ziemt. Arya verbietet Gendry, sie Mylady zu nennen, aber dem fällt es sichtlich schwer, sodass sie ihm in den Bauch boxt und er stolpert und hinfällt und schließlich herzhaft lachen muss. Dann ziehen sie weiter, um das Dorf auszukundschaften. 300px|thumb|Arya vor dem Galgen (von Joshua Cairós ©FFG) Als sie sich dem Dorf nähern, riechen sie verdorbenen Fisch. Gendry sagt, dass er einen Kreis gehen und sich dem Dorf von Westen nähern will, während Arya weiter der Küste entlang gehen soll. Sie schleicht von Busch zu Busch und bemerkt, dass der Gestank immer schlimmer wird: es sind keine Fische, sondern tote Menschen, die sie da richt. Sie hört Pferde und Menschen. Dann erreicht sie eine große Hecke, in der sie eine kleine Lücke findet, durch die sie hindurchkriecht. Dahinter entdeckt sie den Grund für den Gestank: ein langer Galgen, an dem verwesende Menschen hängen, an denen Krähen knabbern und die Tausende Fliegen umgeben. Einige Körper sind aufgebrochen und die Gedärme hängen heraus. Arya zwingt sich, die Männer einer nach dem anderen anzusehen und bemerkt, dass sie nackt sind, obwohl man kaum noch erkennen kann, dass es überhaupt einmal Menschen waren. Hinter den Galgen stehen zwei Speerträger an zwei Fahnenstangen, die in den Boden gerammt sind, und mittlerweile ist es so dunkel, dass Arya nur erahnen kann, dass eine der beiden das Lennister-Rot besitzt. Plötzlich kommt ein dritter Mann hinzu, der einen Gefangenen vor sich herschiebt, und Arya erkennt zu ihrem Entsetzen den Bullenhelm Gendrys. Einer der Speerträger reißt den Helm herunter und stellt eine Frage, dann schlägt er Gendry mit dem Schaft des Speeres, tritt ihn noch einmal und schubst ihn in das nahe niedrige Lagerhaus mit dem Schieferdach. Von drinnen hört Arya laute Schreie und Schluchzen, dann wird die Tür von innen verriegelt. Ein Windstoß erreicht Arya vom See aus und sie kann die beiden Banner erkennen: das eine zeigt tatsächlich einen Lennister-Löwen, und auch das andere kommt ihr bekannt vor, auch wenn sie es nicht einordnen kann. Es zeigt drei Hunde auf gelbem Feld. Arya beobachtet das Haus stundenlang und sieht, wie bewaffnete Männer kommen und gehen, wie sich die Wachen ablösen, wie eine Jagdgesellschaft mit einem Hirschen aus dem Wald kommt und das Tier zum Abendessen vorbereiten, und als es Nacht wird, hofft Arya, einen Weg zu finden, Gendry zu befreien, doch zünden die Soldaten Fackeln an und die beiden Wachen bleiben die ganze Zeit vor dem Lagerhaus stehen. Also schleicht sie zurück zu Lommy und Heiße Pastete, um den dicken Jungen zu überreden, dass er ihr hilft, Gendry zu befreien. Sie berichtet, dass es mindestens zwanzig Soldaten in dem Dorf sind, aber dass sie nur die beiden an der Tür töten müssten, um in das Haus zu gelangen. Lommy sagt, sie sollten sich einfach ergeben, aber Arya will davon nichts hören, und als Lommy vorschlägt, Gendry einfach zurückzulassen, macht sie ihm klar, dass er dann auch sterben würde, weil Gendry der stärkste von ihnen sei und sie Lommy ohne ihn nicht weit tragen könnten. Als Arya wieder zum Dorf geht, entscheidet sich Heiße Pastete, ihr zu helfen. Als sie durch den Wald zurückschleichen, kommt es Arya wie Stunden vor. Heiße Pastete stolpert ständig und kommt vom Weg ab, sodass Arya sich mehr um ihn als um den Weg kümmern muss. An der Hecke warnt sie ihn vor, dass auf der anderen Seite tote Männer am Galgen hängen. Als sie unter dem Galgen hindurchkrabbeln, landet eine Krähe auf seinem Rücken und er keucht laut auf, sodass die Wache ihn hört. Sofort springt er auf und ergibt sich. Arya steht auf, zieht Nadel und geht auf den ersten der Männer los, die sie blitzschnell umzingelt haben. Der Mann wehrt Aryas Hieb mit seinem gepanzerten Arm ab, und ein anderer Mann stürtzt sich auf sie. Sie versucht, ihn zu beißen, und erhält einen sehr harten Schlag ins Gesicht mit einer gepanzerten Hand. Benommen liegt sie am Boden und kann sich kaum rühren, aber ihr erster Gedanke ist, dass sie Nadel verloren hat, dass Schwert, das ihr Jon Schnee geschenkt hat. 250px|thumb|Ser Gregor und seine Männer ©Nordheimer Dann wird sie hochgezogen und muss niederknien. Neben ihr kniet Heiße Pastete, und es erscheint der größte Mann, den Arya je gesehen hat: es ist Gregor Clegane, der Reitende Berg, der Bruder von Sandor Clegane, größer als Hodor und wie ein Riese aus den Geschichten der Alten Nan. Sie erinnert sich an dessen Banner, das sie beim Turnier der Hand gesehen hatte. Sansa hatte ihr erklärt, dass es das Banner von Haus Clegane ist. Nachdem sich Heiße Pastete abermals ergeben hat und von Lommy und Wiesel erzählt hat, befiehlt Ser Gregor, seine Männer zu ihnen zu führen und geht davon. Als sie mit vier Soldaten zurück in den Wald gehen, verspricht Heiße Pastete, den Soldaten Pasteten und Torten zu backen, wenn sie ihm nichts tun. Als sie die anderen beiden finden, ergibt sich auch Lommy sofort und erklärt, dass Wiesel weggelaufen sei, als sie sie kommen gehört hat. Die Soldaten fragen Lommy, wo sie Beric Dondarrion finden können, aber Lommy hat diesen Namen noch nie gehört. Einer der Soldaten sagt, dass das alles Zeitverschwendung sei, weil Aryas Gruppe niemanden in der Gegend kennt. Einer der Speermänner geht hinüber zu Lommy und fragt, ob er laufen kann, und als Lommy erwidert, dass sie ihn tragen müssten, fragt der Speermann, ob er das wirklich denke und stößt seinen Speer durch Lommys KehleDie vier Soldaten sind Raff, Polliver, Chiswyck und Dunsen. Raff ist derjenige, der Lommy tötet. . Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die beim Götterauge spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 19